


Take a chance

by Weirdandwired



Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [11]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, F/F, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian Character, Lumity, LuzXAmity, grom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdandwired/pseuds/Weirdandwired
Summary: What if Amity gave Luz the other half of the torn note at the end of Grom?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845259
Comments: 6
Kudos: 235





	Take a chance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I maybe going a little crazy with Grom, but it was such a fantastic episode! And since Luz is so oblivious, I decided to write something that calmed my nerves a little. Of course we all know that Luz will eventually return Amity's feelings and get together with her. I hope. Don't know if I could take it, if they didn't get together or if Luz remained oblivious. Sorry, I got on a fan girl tangent. Anyway, this takes place after the dance scene. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Spoilers for Enchanting Grom Fright

Luz and Amity had just defeated Gromethous, the fear bringer. They stood next to each other breathless staring at the new tree they had created. Moments later, the Grom tiaras magically appeared on her heads. Luz felt happy, but Amity felt like she could fly. She had just danced with her crush. Every dip, every move, every smile they made sent electricity through her body. The butterflies in her stomach had slowly turned into a swarm during the dance.

"So....Who did you want to ask out?" Luz asked teasingly.

Amity looked away blushing. The torn piece of paper with Luz's name on it, felt like a fireball in her hands. She couldn't tell her could she? Amity didn't even know if Luz even liked girls. Even if she did, theirs no way Luz likes her. Besides, Luz said that's what friends do. Amity didn't show it, but the response felt like daggers in her heart.

If Amity told her the truth, she would only set herself up for rejection. One that would shatter her. Sure she would smile and say that she would be fine, but in reality, she would actually feel broken, shattered and numb. Amity thought about throwing away the paper and saying it wasn't important. But she did that, there would always be that lingering question in the back of her mind asking what if. What if instead of rejection, luz said yes? This one question repeated in her mind until it was all she could think about.

Taking a deep breath, Amity shoved the torn strip in Luz's hand. Luz smoothed out the paper and stared at it. Amity wanted to ask out...her. Out of all the people in the school, Amity Blight wanted to go with her. And she had just her that's what friends do. Luz felt like she got hit with a wrecking ball as the realization hit her Amity was afraid of Luz rejecting her. "You wanted to go with me?"

Amity nodded weakly.

"But, why me? Out of everybody in school, all the popular kids. Why choose me?" Luz asked still in disbelief.

"Because your unlike everybody at the school and I'm not talking about you being human. If you were a witch, I would still ask you. Your smart, funny kind and you don't care what other people say about you. Your determined to be a witch and you don't let anything stop you." Amity still wasn't looking at Luz. She didn't want her to know she was about to cry.

"I would have said yes." Said Luz.

"What?" Amity wiped her tears and looked at Luz in disbelief.

"I would have said yes." Luz repeated

"But why did you say as friends then?" Amity asked, a bit angrier than she meant to.

"I didn't know you liked me that way. I was afraid that if I said as a date, you would shut me down." Luz said. "I know Grom is almost over, but would you like to be my date?"

Without thinking, Amity planted a small kiss on Luz's cheek. "I'd love to." Luz's face went bright red. When Amity realized what she did, her ears drooped down as dark red blush covered her face. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. I just had the urge to kiss your cheek and I wasn't thinking. Your cheek is so soft and why am I still speaking?"

Luz giggled and held Amity's hands. The contact sent Amity's brain into overdrive causing it to short circuit. "Your so cute when flustered."

Amity smushed their lips together, catching Luz off guard. Once the shock wore off, Luz happily retuned the kiss. Amity wanted to remain like this forever but sadly pulled back, knowing everybody else would arrive at any moment. Sure enough, all the other students and king, came out of the forest just a few moments after they shared their first kiss.

"Let's hear it for your Grom queens, Luz and Amity!" King said into a microphone.

The other students cheered and lifted the two witches, as both girls smiled like idiots. As everybody went back inside the gym to finish Grom, Luz pulled Amity aside in the hall. After confirming no was there, she pressed her lips against Amity's. With a little more time on their hands, Luz found out that their lips fit perfectly together. Like pieces of a puzzle. Sneaking in a few more kisses, they went in the gym to and spent the rest of the night laughing and dancing. As the dance ended, Luz and Amity shared one last hug before heading home.

As Luz sat on her window, she texted her mom about all the friends she's made and the crazy day she had, all the while thinking of Amity. As if knowing Luz was thinking about her, she received a text from Amity.

'Goodnight babe. Thanks for an awesome night.' Amity put a heart emoji at the end of her text.

Luz smiled, texting her back. 'Night babe. Thanks for an awesome night as well. Sleep well.'


End file.
